InaGO: The Keys To The Legend
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: After a thousand years of sleeping, the volcano on Liocott Island has started rumbling again. And almost no one believes in the old legend anymore. The legend sais that Angels and Demons are comming to earth to find a bride and a sacrifice. Two girls are chosen and a new adventure starts for New Inazuma Japan. Rated T for safety.
1. Old Man and Bracelets

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Here's a new story called "The Keys To The Legend". It will be a five-parted story.**

**Hakuryuu: You keep starting new stories, just go finish the others.**

**Me: *talking with a sweet and deadly threatening tone* You are not telling me what to do Hakuryuu-kun, now are you? *smiles viciously***

**Hakuryuu: *runs for his life***

**Me: Thought so! Yukimura-kun, can you do the disclamer?**

**Yukimura: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

* * *

**- Somewhere on Liocott Island -**

'Mommy! Mommy! Look! The volcano.' Said a young girl to her mother. 'It's smoking! Just like daddy!'

She pointed to the volcano which was spitting dark smoke into the sky.

**- Again somewhere on Liocott Island -**

'I never liked really liked shopping you know, but I had a great time.' Said Akane to Aoi.

'I had a great time too.' Said Aoi smiling. 'We should do things more often.'

'Yeah,' Said Akane. 'We really should!'

'Look Akane-san!' Said Aoi. She pointed to a market stall full of jewelry. 'Arent these cute?' She asked while showing a ring to her.

'They really are.' Said Akane.

Suddenly two men showed up before their noses, both of them were bald and were wearing cloakes that covered their entire body. They had beards and mustaches and were wearing Kidou-like glasses. The only differences between them were: one had a straight beard the other a slight curled beard, one had blue glasses the other yellow.

'Oh, welcome.' Said one man.

'Is this your first time on the island?' Asked the other.

'Yes it is.' Said Aoi.

'Is this Liocott Island's folk art or something?' Asked Akane.

'You could call it that.' Said one man.

'These are historic pieces made where the heavens meet earth on Mount Magneto.' Said the other and he pointed to the volcano.

'Heavens meets earth?' Asked Aoi.

'Please tell us more!' Said Akane.

'Since you girls seem to be so interested let us show you something special.' The men said.

'Special?' Asked Aoi.

The two man each got a bracelet out of their clokes. One was white with blue stripes and angel wings, the other was dark purple with grey stripes and a bat on it.

'Oh.' Said Akane.

'They're pretty.' Said Aoi.

'These are from Liocott Island's ancient time.'

'They're gifts from the soccer kings of the heavens and earth.'

'Wow they're glowing.' Said Aoi.

'These are called the Keys To The Legend.'

'They'll guide you to the kings of the heavens and earth.'

'How much are they?' Asked Akane, she couldn't get her eyes off the purple bracelet. The old man handed her the bracelet.

'They're free.' Said one.

'Really?' Asked Aoi and she took the white bracelet.

'We don't need payment.' Said the other one.

'I guess this is our lucky day!' Said Aoi to Akane.

'I guess it is!' Said Akane smiling, and they put on the bracelets which immediately shrunk to a smaller size so they couldn't take them off. The bride and the sacrifice were chosen.

'They're gone!' Said Aoi.

And she was right, the old men were gone.

* * *

**- A couple of minutes later -**

'So how was your little shopping trip?' Asked Midori.

'It was really fun.' Said Akane. 'And we got these!' She showed her bracelet to Midori. 'Aoi's got one too.'

'Wanna try it on Midori-san?' Asked Aoi. She tried to take off the bracelet but failed to. 'huh?'

'What's wrong?' Asked Tenma.

'I can't get it off!' Said Aoi.

'What about yours Akane?' Asked Shindou.

'Me too! I can't get it off at all!' Said Akane who started panicking.

'That old man!' Said Aoi angry. 'I'll find him and give him a piece of my mind!'

'You'll probably wont have to go that far.' Said Tenma who tried to calm her down. 'Come on let me help you.' He took a hold of her bracelet and wanted to start pulling.

'Mate!' Said Fei. 'How did you get these?'

'From two old men on the market.' Said Aoi.

'They said they were Keys To The Legend.' Said Akane.

'Fei do you know something about it?' Asked Shindou.

'This might have got something to do with the Legend of Liocott Island.' Said Fei.

'What kind of legend?' Asked Akane.

'Liocott Island's legend about the Demon Lords.' Said Fei.

'Demon Lords?!' Asked everyone.

* * *

**- Meanwhile in Heaven's Garden -**

All the way up into the sky is a floating Island called Heaven's Garden, there's an old temple, in the temple is a room called the mirror room. Eleven Angels were kneeling before an old mirror with angel wings. On both sides of the room was a table with candles. There was one angel was a little closer to the mirror than the rest. He had a long maroon coloured braid and sea blue eyes. His name was Sain.

'The bride will soon come.' Said one of the old men. 'Fly Messengers of the sky!'

* * *

**- Meanwhile in Hell's Gate -**

Far beneath the ground we walk on is a place you'd rather forget knowing about, that place was called Hell's Gate. There's a cave made of black rock. Eleven demons were standing in a circle around a giant black chrystal with their hands in the air, praying to their Demon lord. There was one with wild brown hair and poison green eyes. His name was Desuta.

'The sacrifice will soon come.' Said the other old man. 'Bare your fangs Hell Army Z!'

* * *

**Me: The end of part one!**


	2. Angels and Demons

**Me: Hi Mina, here's the second part of the story, hope you enjoy it! Who wants to do the disclamer?**

**Kinako: Can I?**

**Me: Yeah sure!**

**Kinako: Sayuri-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

'Sayuri?' Asked Fei who walked into the big dining room. He found her behind her laptop.

'What is it?' Sayuri asked.

'Do you still have that presentation somewhere?' Asked Fei. 'You know, that one about Liocott's Legend?'

'Yes I have.' She said smiling. 'Why do you ask?'

That moment Aoi and Akane walked in followed by the entire "New Inazuma Japan"-gang.

'Fei?' Sayuri asked. 'What is going on?'

Aoi and Akane showed their bracelets to her.

'Oh my.' She said surprised. 'How did you get these?'

'From two old men on the market.' Said Akane. 'They called them The Keys To The Legend.'

'Oh my.' She said again.

'Sayuri-san?' Asked Aoi. 'Those legends are just legends right?'

'I don't know Aoi.' Sayuri said. 'I just don't know. But if they are real you're girls are soooo screwed!'

'Uhm sorry but what kind of legend is it?' Asked Tenma.

'Could you perhaps show them?' Asked Fei.

'Yeah sure.' She said. 'If you would all sit down.'

They all sat down, while Sayuri started the presentation.

'This is an old tale from Liocott Island.' She said while showing a picture of Mt. Magneto, followed by one of an angel. 'In ancient times, Liocott Island was told to be the place where the Heavens and Hell intersected.'

'The people of the Heavens and Hell fought a long war over each other for domination, but they were unable to come to a resolution. In order to end the futile battles, they decided to use a method shared by humans in order to determine superiority.'

'That method was through soccer. The Heaven dwellers won as a result. Thus, the end of the war was signified when the leader of Hell, The Demon Lord, was sealed away.'

'Sugoi!' Squeeled Tenma. 'Soccer between Heaven and Hell!'

'After the Demon Lord was sealed, it's been said that the Heaven and Hell dwellers have been living at Mt. Magneto.' Sayuri explained, and she showed them a picture of the mountain again.

'I wonder if those Heaven and Hell people are still up there.' Said Kinako.

'It's only a legend.' Said Sayuri. 'But it's also been said that among the youth living at Mt. Magneto since those ancient times, there are some who can use the power of Heaven and Hell. And.. so about those Keys To The Legend..' She trailed off and showed them an old picture of an Angel and a Demon where they were wearing some sort of bracelets.

Everyone was in shock. Aoi and Akane were looking at the bracelets.

'They're exactly the same.' Said Yukimura.

'Does this mean that the ancient tales were true?' Asked Kirino.

'We can't say that for sure yet.' Said Fei. 'They could just be replicas.'

'But it's kinda strange you can't get them off thought.' Said Sayuri.

'They don't look at keys at all.' Said Kariya.

'We don't know how they are used but it's also been said that they are used for some sort of ritual.' Said Sayuri.

'Are you really sure that those legends arent true?' Asked Akane.

'Don't worry about it Akane-chan.' Said Shindou who was sitting next to her. He took her hand in his. 'Besides, I would go through Hell and back for you.'

'Since when is Shindou Senpai so cheesy?' Said Kariya chuckling.

'Shut up Masaki!' Said Akane angry. No one expected such a burst out of her. 'Arigatou Takuto.' She said smiling.

'Well eventually we'll be able to take them off.' Said Aoi.

'What would you do if you can't take them off?' Asked Tsurugi.

'They're made by humans, so there's got to be a way to take them off eventually.' Said Aoi. 'That's just common sense, right Akane?'

'yeah that's true.' Said Akane who seemed to have relaxed a little. 'They're cute anyway.'

'You guys are so easy going.' Said Hakuryuu.

'Not as much as you Hakuryuu-kun.' Said Aoi sarcastically.

And then Haruna made a Kogure-like giggle. Ushishi. (watch episode 108 of IE and then go to 4.44 min, I just love kogure's laugh there :D)

'Well then it's time for practice!' Aoi said resolute. 'We don't have long until the finals tournament.'

**- Ten minutes later -**

A couple minutes later everyone was busy working on their moves, passing and shooting.

Shindou was practising on "God's Baton" since some teams were able to intercept the ball.

'Kirino pass to Taiyou.' He said and made a wave with his left arm, like he threw away a frisbee. 'Taiyou pass it back to Tenma. Tenma aim for the goal!'

'Fei!' Yelled Tenma.

'Hai!' Yelled Fei back.

They ran from both sides of the ball and started jumping, from the right to the left and back. Tenma jumped up, Fei a little later. They grabbed each other's wrists and Fei kicked the ball. It split up into three soccerballs and they bounced to the goal.

'Mixi-max! Lui Bei!' Said Shinsuke and he mixi-maxed. 'Taikoku Ouka!' He threw hand to the left making black paint stripes. The stripes formed the old mountains from the "Three Kingdoms - Era", Shinsuke was standing on the middle one. The ball slowed down, Shinsuke called up a big stone hand and tried to stop the shoot. The hand was closed around the ball, and it broke. The ball flew into the goal.

'It leveled up.' Murmered Shinsuke in surprise. He smiled. 'I'll stop it next time!'

'Then we will try to break through it again!' Said Tenma smiling.

'Oi!' Yelled a girls voice. The team looked up and saw a girl with lavendary coloured hair and brown eyes smiling and waving at them.

'Riony-chan!' Yelled Aoi. 'Hi!' She waved back to the girl. (OC of mine :p)

'Riny-chan.' Said Kirino smiling. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to help you guys practising.' She said and gave Kirino a small kiss on his cheek. \(^v^)/ 'And I brought some extra players so we could hold a practise match.'

'Then where are they?' Asked Tsurugi.

'I don't know.' Riony said.

'How can you not know?!' Asked Hakuryuu.

'Well we were in different busses and lost each other.' Riony said. 'But they'll find it.'

'Are you really sure about that?' Asked Yukimura.

'They're not stupid.' Riony said a little angry.

'I meant that match.' Said Yukimura while looking at the sky. 'It looks like it's going to storm.'

'But the weather-channel said it would be sunny all day long.' Said Taiyou.

'Rain or no rain, nothing can stop us from playing soccer!' Said Tenma.

'Well said captain.' Said Kinako. 'Well lets play shall we!'

'Fei? Can you call out some dupli for now?' Asked Tenma.

'Ok, uhm lets see, we need two forwards, a defender, a goalkeeper and a midfielder.' Summed Fei.

'Hello, there's a midfielder standing before your nose!' Said Riony smiling.

Fei clipped his fingers and called out four dupli.

'Then how are we going to make the teams?' Asked Nishiki.

'We'll draw straws.' Said Akane. 'I got eleven straws with red tips and eleven blanc, we'll start with the goalkeepers.'

'I'm in team white.' Said Shinsuke.

'I'm in red.' Said Matchos with a low voice.

The rest of the teams were chosen. (I'll put a summary in the end of this chapter.)

'Ok we can start.' Said Tenma. And right after he finished his sentence a lightning bolt hit a tree nearby.

'Wasn't that one a little close?' Asked Kinako.

'Maybe it's safer to wait until it clears up.' Said Shindou. And that moment the bracelets started to lit up a strange glow.

Aoi and Akane couldn't surpress a scream.

'What is going on?' Asked Tenma.

'Why is it doing this?' Asked Aoi, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

'What's happening?' Asked Akane.

'Is this what Sayuri-chan was talking about?' Asked Kinako.

'That can't be! It's just a legend!' Said Sayuri.

'There must have been something suspicious about those old farts.' Said Midori slight angry. 'There must be something behind it!' A second lightning bolt hit the lamppost. The power of the explosion blew them away.

'Shinsuke!' Yelled Fei. 'Above you!' Shinsuke turned around and saw a boy with a long maroon coloured braid, blue eyes and a quite strange outfit standing on the goalpost. Wait! Are that wings on his back?!

'Who's he?' Asked Shindou.

'Just where did he come from?' Asked Yukimura.

'That's a rather strange outfit.' Said Nishiki.

'A-a-a-a-an A-angel.' Stuttered Kariya.

'Afraid of snakes and Angels?' Asked Hakuryuu teasingly.

'S-shut up!' Said Kariya angrily.

'Who the heck are you?' Asked Tsurugi.

As an answer the Angel kicked it up into the sky and kicked it with unhuman force. All of the players and managers were blown away.'

* * *

**- Aoi P.O.V. -**

I tried not to be blown away I held my arms before my face to keep the upblowing dust out of it. When I felt that the wind laid down I lowered my arms and stood eye in eye with the angel.

'What do you want from me?' I asked, I felt myself trembling a little.

'I've come to retrieve you.' He said with a slight smile on his face.

'Retrieve? Me?!' I thought. He reached out to me and touched my forehead with one finger. I felt myself getting numb, like I lost the controll over my body. My body stood up. He stretched his arms and almost picked me up.

'HÉ!' Yelled Tenma and he got up. 'What are you doing to Aoi?!' He ran to me.

'Human, don't interfere!' He shot the ball into his stumache and he fell to the ground.

'Tenma!' I yelled from inside. The Angel picked me up and I blacked out.

* * *

**- Akane P.O.V. -**

'Tenma!' Yelled Shinsuke.

The Angel walked to Tenma with Aoi in his arms.

'If you continue to interfere, a dreadfull ending will only await you.' Said the Angel. Suddenly a dark figure stood in front of me.

I screamed and crawled away from him.

He stood there, grinning an evil smile. Suddenly he was distracted by an soccerball the Angel had shot to him. He stopped it by catching it up on his chest.

'Begone!' Said the Angel slightly irritated. 'Wicked beings like you do not belong in this place.'

'Don't talk so high and mighty!' Said the Demon. 'You should be the one to scram. The Demon Lord and Hell Army Z are the ones who will rule this world!'

'He said Hell.' Said Yukimura.

'Absurd.' Said the Angel. 'Only the radiance of the Heavens shall controll this world. The Messengers Of The Sky will cast judgement on you right here and now!'

'Messengers Of The Sky?' Asked Nishiki.

'T-th-then they're r-rea-ll-lly Angels and Devils?' Asked Kariya stuttering.

'Shut your traps humans!' Yelled the Demon. I flinched of his shout. 'Keep blabbering and I'll eat your souls as well.' His words were strengthened with a new lightning bolt.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!' Yelled Kariya who clamped himself to Nishiki.

'Silence filthy creature.' Said the Angel. The Demon grinned and focussed on me again. He walked closer and he grabbed my shoulder, and almost pushed down to the ground.

'AKANE!' Yelled Shindou who ran to me. I got up on my feet but the Demon kicked the ball into his belly. He fell back on the ground.

'Takuto-kun!' I yelled and I wanted to ran to him but the Demon's wrist pulled me back. He made me look into his eyes.

'You've been chosen.' He said and his eyes lit up. I passed out. His last words echoing in my ears. 'By hell.'

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

Shindou got back up and saw that the Demon had picked her up. She was unconscious.

'Akane!' He yelled. 'Let her go!' He reached out for her but a fourth lightning bolt blinded them all. When they opened they're eyes again, they were gone. And so were Aoi and Akane.

* * *

**Me: Hi mina, sorry for not updating in such a long time will post the next chapter soon. And I need some OC's:**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Position: (I need 1 GK, 1 DF and 2 FW.)**

**Number:**

**Hissatsus: (combo shoots with the players from Raimon eleven / New Inazuma Japan can too)**

**Mixi-max: (If you don't have one leave this one blanc)**

**Keshin: (If you have keshin armed, please describe it as good as you can.)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team 1:**

**- GK: Nishizono Shinsuke  
- DF: Kariya Masaki  
- DF: Tobu  
- DF: - OC -  
- DF: Alpha  
- MF: Fei Rune  
- MF: Amemiya Taiyou  
- MF: Matsukaze Tenma / Captain  
- FW: - OC -  
- FW: Akemi Sayuri  
- FW: Beta**

**Team 2:**

**- GK: - OC -  
- DF: Kirino Ranmaru  
- DF: Nanobana Kinako  
- DF: Gamma****  
- DF: Yukimura Hyouga  
- MF: Hakuryuu  
- MF: Yagameratsu Riony  
- MF: Nishiki Ryouma  
- FW: Shindou Takuto  
- FW: Tsurugi Kyousuke  
- FW: - OC -**

**See yo guys in the next chappie :p**


End file.
